Exposition
by AStudyInPandas
Summary: A Fearless Vampire Killers fanfiction on Kier Kemp and Laurence Beveridge. Warning: contains smut and explicit...stuff...


Before you read: this is kind of a smut. In fact it just is smut, no "kind of" about it. This is the first thing Ive uploaded here, so please be sure to tell me what you think! Oh, and the two guys in this are Laurence Beveridge and Kier Kemp from Fearless Vampire Killers. Thought you ought to know. Well...enjoy, maybe. You know, if this is kind of your thing...!

Bevers x

- - - - - - - - - -  
I glugged down the rest of my drink, feeling suddenly tired and drowsy. It was always on nights like these that I felt ill. Nothing could make me feel better, because to be competely honest it wasnt a physical illness.

I glanced up across the room, feeling eyes burning into mine as I met Laurences dark brown gaze. I gulped, pouring myself another vodka and coke in order to shake off this feeling of disappointment.

He promised. Last night he promised me he would tell the others, knowing that I physically couldnt tell them without freaking out. The idea still scared me, having to tell the guys about uh...us.

As the others chowed down on the cake left from Lukes birthday the day before, I stood up slowly, noting that the others seemed slightly tipsy as they laughed amongst themselves, and proclaimed that I was going to bed because I felt "ill".

As I closed the door behind me, feeling suddenly extremely ill, I flopped my forehead against my pillow, groaning. He promised, and he lied to me. I rolled onto my back, closing my eyes and sighing deeply. He said he would tell them, but-

My train of thought was harshly interrupted as I heard the bedroom door squeak open and shut quietly, the lock sliding into place. I sighed. Probably Laurence. We did kind of share a bed, after all.

I felt a rather heavy, pressing weight on my legs, and felt hands resting on my hips, and opened my eyes slowly to see that Laurence had slipped onto my lap, his eyes glaring in the dark room, the smell of alcohol evident on his breath. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose up at the rather sickening smell of beer.

"Laurence. Could you please get off me? I feel sick and need a direct path to the toilet."

His grip tightened on my hips, and he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I responded quickly, not knowing what else to do, and then he trailsed small kisses along my jaw, down my neck, on my throat...

I stopped him quickly as he shifted his hands to slip them up my shirt.

"Stop. Laurence, what are you doing?"

"Is it okay if I...you know, if we...I mean, do you want to..." He cocked his head to the side and grinned drunkenly. "You know."

"I-I...I..." I looked back at him wordlessly, no proper words managing to escape my lips as I gaped at him. Then, after a short moment, "okay. But...but I havent done this before. So if I ask you to stop youd better bloody stop." He grinned again, then, and the first things he did was lean in to kiss me again. As he kissed me, I could feel the familiar little heated sensation between my legs that told me things were getting just a little heavy, but I didnt dare move. His hands flew up to unbutton my shirt, and he quickly removed that article of clothing, making me shiver because of the contact of his hands brushing against my skin rather than because of the temperature.

"Wait-"

"Kier...I havent said it yet have I?" He whispered against my swollen lips, feeling bruised already from his kisses. Not that I minded that.

"S-said what?" I asked quietly, feebly trying to push him off in order to sit up.

"I love you, Kier." My heart skipped a beat and then seemed to thunder on at double time, my breathing jarring in my throat as I looked up at him. Oh god. Not this again.

He kissed me again, his hands running down my bare torso to catch the waistband of my jeans, and I closed my eyes again, preparing myself as he popped the button and slowly tugged down the zipper. The whole time my mind was screaming: This is happening. This is actually bloody happening. Oh my fuck. Oh my holy fuck!

As he tugged down my jeans and boxers I was aware that I was breathing erratically, and then my clothes were discarded on the floor. I flushed a deep shade of scarlet to match my dyed hair, feeling suddenly weak and defenseless as I lay bare beneath him.

Within seconds Laurence was unbuttoning his own shirt, my hands tugging gently and weakly at his shirt to pull it away from his torso as he popped the last button. He shifted his hips until he was kneeling above me, running his hand down my chest slowly and then capturing my penis in his grip. As he slowly moved his hand up and down its length, I was aware that my breathing was extremely quick and rugged, coming out in soft moans every few seconds. Within less than a minute I was gripping the bed covers beneath me, trying not to cry out his name in case the others heard us, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes closed as I battled the feeling of immense pleasure.

"Sure you want to do this, love?" I nodded slowly, weakly, and Laurence leaned over me to pull open the drawer in the bedside cabinet; he pulled out a bottle of something I didnt know he even possessed - lubricant: this shit just got real - and a small square packet, as well as a packet of tissues. The cliched similarity between the supposed masculine use for tissues and Laurences obvious use for them made me chuckle softly, but the sound was filled with hysteria and nerves. I bit my lip nervously, and then he placed the items on the bed next to where he was still straddled, quickly unfastening his belt, his hungered gaze never leaving mine for even a second. He slipped off his own jeans and boxer shorts, and I cringed as he ripped open the small square packet and rolled a condom over his length.

He tugged me up into a sitting position, pulling me gently onto his lap as he nuzzled his face into my neck roughly, nipping gently at the skin with his teeth. I could hear the soft click of the lid on the bottle of lubricant being opened, and then he put some on his fingers, kissing me again as he rested a hand against my back, using his other hand to rest near my entrance. He slipped a finger inside me and I gasped, burying my face in the crook of his neck as he worked it in. I whimpered childishly, before slowly growing accustomed to the feeling of having him invade my backdoor entrance; just as I began to grow into a state of calm I felt another finger slip in slowly, and winced, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry out as a shooting pain surged through me.

"Sorry if this hurts..." He whispered apologetically, moving his fingers and scissoring them slowly. After a short moment the feeling was almost pleasureable, and a moan escaped my parted lips, quiet yet enough to make me blush again. Laurence just smiled, and then slowly extracted his fingers again, kissing me softly and positioning himself. "Thisll hurt a little more than that just did. Im sure you can handle it though, love."

I blushed yet again - oh how I loved it when he calls me "love"! - and then wrapped my arms unsurely around his neck, his hands grasping my hips roughly as he pushed into me slowly. My lips parted and I hid my face in his neck again, crying out as pain surged through me, not wanting to make too much noise in case the guys heard us and came in to see what the commotion was.

Laurence slipped slowly back out of me, slipping in further every time he repeated this motion, and each time he did so the pain grew duller, until eventually he pushed in deeper and seemed to hit exactly the right spot.

I found myself sinking my teeth into the skin of his neck to stop myself from crying out loudly, pleasure bubbling out of me, and I tangled his black hair in my fingers, panting softly.

"Let me hear your voice, Kier..." He grunted as he pulled out again.

"I cant, the others will- gaaaah...!" He pushed in again, hitting exactly the same spot as before and catching me off-guard. My cry was loud and filled with brimming pleasure and need, and as he hit the same point continuously - obviously on bloody purpose! - my cries grew louder and louder, until I was having to muffle my cries in his neck again. Pretty soon his moans matched my own, until his nails were digging into my back and I was tugging harshly at his hair, his kisses rough and crushing as he captured my lips with his own.

"Kier...I love you...!" I heard Laurence gasp, and then he slowed inside me, closing his eyes tightly and holding me close. His name escaped my lips in a choked whisper as his hand closed around my member and moved from base to tip and back down to repeat the action again, driving me over the edge for the last time.

"L-Laurence...I-I think I...Im c-close-"

And then he cried out at the same time as I did, his loud moan reaching a defeaning and painfully pleasurable climax that had me strangely wanting to hear the sound again, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in sheer exhasperation. I spurted my seed over his hand and his stomach, and then fell limp against him, for a second just wanting to listen to his softening breathing and his calming heartbeat. After a moment he laid me back on the bed, removing himself from inside me, quickly discarding the used condom in the bin next to the door and then mopping me up with the tissues. After hed finished and had disposed of the tissues, and had stowed away the small bottle of liquid in the drawer again, he lay with his head against my shoulder, holding me close and sighing.

"That was...incredible..." I whispered, exhausted.

"You were incredible." He told me; I flushed scarlet.

"You know something?" He met my gaze as I spoke, playing aimlessly with the hairs on my chest as I threaded my fingers through his dark hair. "I really do love you, Laurence. I...I guess I cant explain why..." His cheeks flushed slightly pink, and I wrapped my other arm around his waist, caressing his sweat-slicked skin silently.

"I promise, Ill tell the guys about us first thing in the morning." Laurence said quietly to break the silence that for some strange reason wasnt awkward at all. It was more like a calming silence. "This time I wont break that promise."

I tugged the cover out from beneath us and pulled it over Laurence and I, feeling him wriggle closer as his arms went around me tighter.

I smiled down at him, and for a while we just lay there on the bed in the dark bedroom, until the only sounds in the room were our matching heartbeats and Laurences soft singing that always helped lull me to sleep.

"So now I try peppermint rock and lollipops, cause all the vanilla spice the world has got, couldnt make feeling worthless any easier...and how we love and adore to suffer, suffer..."

I slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep in the arms of my Panda Boy, knowing that Laurence was mine, and I was his. I didnt have to give him up to anyone. And that was just as well, because I didnt want to.


End file.
